


Go!

by bitacrytic



Series: abc sterek [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Pining, sterekscene3, sterekweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: “My dad needs me.” Stiles said.“And I don’t?” Derek asked.Stiles heart wavered. For a second.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [The Train Scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpjSF9HUX0c) from the Bollywood movie, "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai"

The bus honked as the driver announced a departure call.

Stiles sat in the bus, clutching his backpack and his phone in his hand. There was still time. He could still make the call. The bus wouldn’t leave for another fifteen minutes. If he called Derek now, then maybe-

 _Nope,_ Stiles said to himself. He wasn’t going to do that. If he called Derek he’d never leave. He had to do this. This was the only way.

“Excuse me.” Stiles heard Derek’s voice in the almost empty bus park. “Sorry.” Derek said, moving through the few people present. “STILES!” He called.

Stiles turned away from the window just as Derek reached his bus, but he could tell from the pause that Derek had seen him. As Derek rushed around to the door of the bus, Stiles scrubbed the tears off his face.

“Where are you off to?” Derek asked him, leaning over him as Stiles began to busy himself with the zipper of his backpack.

“Home.” He replied.

“What?”

“Melisa called. My dad’s not doing so well. His heart-” He began as Derek cut him off.

“Have you gone mad?” Derek asked, with a disbelieving smirk on his face. “One phone call and you’re leaving?”

“Derek-”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Derek declared, pulling Stiles bag from the overhead shelf as Stiles stood to his feet to grab the bag back.

“Derek, no seriously. I have to go.”

“It’s the middle of the semester. Your dad wouldn’t want you to leave.”

“This time is different.”

“You can leave after exams. Hey!” Derek said, like he just got a new idea. “You can leave after midterms.” He pulled the bag free of Stiles hand and moved to the door, by which time, they now had the attention of the small number of passengers on the bus.

“Derek, I have to go-”

“Stiles-”

“-and if I go this time I’m not coming back.” Derek stopped. “E… even for exams.” Stiles finished.

“Oh.” Derek said, the bag leaning on the door of the bus. “You’re leaving college… leaving me?” He smiled a dry, unhappy smile. “You didn’t even tell me about it. Hmm.” He lifted the bag and dropped it at Stiles’ feet. “Okay.” He said, all jokes gone from his demeanor.

“Derek-”

“Yeah, you do you.” He nodded and got off the bus.

“Derek, I’m leaving-”

“Then leave!” He advised, waving Stiles off and walking away in the way he always did when his feelings were hurt but he was trying to put up a front.

“You don’t have to be like this-”

“It’s FINE, OKAY?” He called back, still moving. Refusing to look back at Stiles.

Feeling upset, Stiles stooped to pick his bag when he felt a familiar set of eyes on himself and he looked up in time to see Tudor, Derek’s boyfriend, staring back at Stiles.

He would never admit it –at least not to Derek- but Tudor was the reason Stiles was leaving. He had thought he and Derek would be together forever. Stiles had such big dreams. He had survived grade school as Derek’s pet project. Then he’d managed high school as Derek’s side kick. Hoping and praying that college would bring a different, more romantic tone to their friendship had turned out to be nothing but a pipe dream the moment Derek got assigned to be Tudor’s roommate.

Stiles endured a whole year of it, but he was so done. He couldn’t do it anymore. If Derek didn’t want him, that was fine, but Stiles figured it was time to leave Derek’s shadow and find himself. If it had taken two decades and Tudor to make him see that, Stiles was willing to finally grow up.

Smiling weakly at Stiles, Tudor waved at him. Stiles waved back with a brief nod as he picked his bag back up and moved it back to the overhead shelf before taking his place by the window. From there, he could see Derek, still walking away in anger, hunched over. Stiles wished he could run to him… get off the bus and beg Derek and tell him that he wasn’t leaving anymore. But he couldn’t. Stiles had to do this.

When the bus honked for the final time, Stiles flinched for a second, but before he could look away, Derek stopped walking. Then he turned around and his eyes met with Stiles’. For a second, he looked remorseful and even though they were far off, Stiles could tell Derek had just said: “Shit”, seconds before he started back for the bus with quick steps, once again.

But the bus was already moving, making its way to the gate of the park. Stiles leaned towards the window, his eyes never leaving Derek’s as Derek ran for the bus. Luckily for them, they were still within the park and the bus mark a toll at the gate so it was crawling its way out.

“Stiles!” Derek called the moment he got to Stiles’ window. “Stiles, don’t go.” He pleaded.

“I have to.”

“Why?” Derek jogged along with the bus. “We both know your dad is fine.” Stiles opened his mouth but Derek continued. “If he wasn’t, Melisa would look after him.”

“My dad needs me.”

“And I don’t?” Derek asked.

Stiles heart wavered. For a second.

“No!” Stiles said in mock anger as tears ran down his face. “You go irritate Tudor. You’ve bothered me enough.”

“I’ll fail.”

“Then fail.” Stiles encouraged.

“Hey, now.”

Unsure what else to say as the bus got to the gate, Stiles just started rambling.

“Stay away from those silly biker gangs, Derek.”

“I don’t roll with biker gangs.”

“Be nice to Tudor.”

“I’m always nice.” Derek said.

“I’m serious.”

“Sti- Stiles, there’s somethi- okay.” Derek called as the bus went passed the gate and Derek had to stop. “I’LL MISS YOU, YEAH?” He called to Stiles.

Stiles couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t crying anymore.

“I’LL MISS YOU TOO.”

“Hey.” Derek sounded weak and frustrated as he walked along the see-through fence.

Stiles turned away and bent, burying his face in his backpack as he cried into it. This was going to be a painful journey and it didn’t help that Stiles had changed his number without telling Derek. He wasn’t going to receive any calls and he knew he couldn’t call either. This was supposed to be a clean break.

And Stiles was very ready to brave this storm.

__________

Derek watched the bus leave, feeling as if a part of him had just driven off without his consent. He could feel his sight getting blurry and it almost seemed as if he couldn’t breathe. Which was ridiculous. Because Derek was fine. He had Stiles’ number. They would still see each other back at Beacon Hills, right?

“You could have just saved yourself the headache and told him we broke up.” Tudor said, coming to stand beside him.

Derek was too busy clenching his fists and struggling to breathe to answer. But if he could, he’d tell Tudor he couldn’t have told Stiles that. Not now, anyway. In all the years Derek had known Stiles, the other boy had based his whole life around the things that Derek wanted. If Stiles was leaving and that was a decision he had come to all on his own, Derek knew that he would never be able to take that away from Stiles.

Not even if it meant telling Stiles that Derek had fallen in love with him, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for buckbuckbuck who wanted a sterek meeting at summercamp (ft. Derek's child)

Summer camp was over and Stiles was, once again, an emotional mess. He kept trying to psych himself into believing that he could do this. He was a grown ass man. But then he realized that he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. It was the end of camp and children’s parents were going to come and get their kids.

Which meant Mitch Hale’s dad was going to come and get him, too.

Just thinking about it sent down through Stiles’ body. He could do this. He was a grown up. Having to survive the last eleven years without so much as breathing the same air as Derek Hale had been hard, but Stiles suspected that after he’d visited home twice and hidden from the older man, Derek wasn’t trying to find him anymore whenever he was around.

And Stiles was fine with that. Really. It didn’t hurt to know that Derek hadn’t fought to see him harder. It certainly didn’t hurt the first time he’d seen Mitch’s full name and nearly died of a heart attack at the young age of thirty.

Mieczyslaw Hale.

If he wasn’t the one handling the registration of the kids, he never would have seen the full name. Yeah, Mitch looked like a miniature version of Derek with the same cute scowl whenever he got stuck on a project or whenever he couldn’t figure something out. Even with his light, brown eyes, he still looked like Derek, so the “Hale” name was more of a nail in that coffin than anything else.

But to learn that the little boy had Stiles’ name too? He’d needed a moment.

He hadn’t gotten one though. From the moment little Mitch landed on camp, he’d seemed to think that Stiles was his. He’d followed Stiles everywhere and decided that Stiles should know everything there was to know about his life.

His mother was not in the picture anymore. His dad was a talent hunter in New York. Yes, his dad still liked to go home on occasion, but he loved his job. No, his dad didn’t go out very often. There was no one special in his life. Yes, Mitch was a grown man but he still loved his mac and cheese. No, Grandma Hale was not happy with her son’s private life. Yes, the family would be glad if his dad dated _anyone_.

Stiles didn’t really mind. He was just as chatty as Stiles used to be when he was that age. He liked to learn new stuff and whenever he learned anything that was from another instructor’s class, he would run all over Camp Moonlight till he found Stiles just so he could dump all the information on Stiles in joy.

So here Stiles was, waiting for Derek on the off chance that Derek would come to pick Mitch up, this time.

“Are you okay?” Mitch asked with worry, slipping his hand into Stiles as he squeezed.

“I’m fine.” Stiles cleared his throat. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.” Mitch said, still looking suspiciously concerned.

When a black Camaro rolled into the parking lot, Mitch let go of Stiles hand with a shout.

“DAD!” And suddenly, he was off, running towards the car before Stiles’ brain could catch up.

Standing to his feet, he dusted at the back of his shorts and made the walk down to join the two where Derek was on his knees, hugging Mitch. When he looked up and saw Stiles coming, he blinked in confusion. Then he closed his eyes and opened them again as if unsure if Stiles was real.

“Sti-Stiles?” He asked.

“Hey, Derek.” He said, feeling butterflies in his stomach. “How’s it going?”

Derek looked down at Mitch in confusion then looked back at Stiles.

“How have you been? Wow. Um. It’s good to see you.”

He walked forward for a hug as Stiles hugged him back, hoping not to latch on like he really wanted to.

“I met your son.”

“Daddy, we have the same name.” Mitch informed Derek, waving his finger between him and Stiles. “But he pronounces it differ-”

Derek blushed, turning from normal to red to purple as he grabbed Mitch and held on to him.

“It means “glory”.” Derek explained, shaking his head. “I wanted to name him Glory. My ex and I wanted to name him Glory.” He said, hastily, causing Stiles to laugh.

“I don’t have a monopoly on the name, Derek.” Stiles said, trying to act uppity even though a part of him was acutely aware how much his name had affected Derek’s choice to name his son Polish “glory”.

Derek laughed as well, staring down at the floor as everything felt awkward. Awkward but… sort of nice. It had been too long and Stiles had missed Derek. But this was nice.

“I didn’t know you worked here.” Derek asked, making small talk.

“I started volunteering every summer, five years ago. Mrs. Nomen does a good job with the kids and I like to help out.”

“Dad, can I get my phone now?” Mitch asked, looking up at Derek.

“Okay, buddy.” Derek pulled a phone from his pocket and handed it to Mitch as the boy bounded off to the car, fiddling with it. “Wow, it’s been so long.”

“Eleven years.”

“Twelve.” Derek corrected. “If you count the year you left.”

“And you have a nine year old son.” Stiles shook his head. “That’s so grown up.”

They both laughed. For the first time since finding out he might be finally coming face-to-face with Derek, Stiles felt the tension slip from his body.

“Are you… are you going back to Beacon Hills from here?” Stiles asked.

“Yes. Mitch would want to see his grandparents before we go back to New York.” Derek replied. “How about you?”

“Me too.” He nodded.

“Maybe we’ll get to see each other this time.”

Stiles flinched at that as Derek’s eyes rounded in shock.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I wasn’t… Stiles.” He said. “I would like to see you later. I wasn’t trying to say anything about the past.”

“I know.” Stiles said, smiling. “I would like to see you too.”

__________

Mitch switched on his phone and the first thing he did was call his grand ma.

“My tiny, Glory.” She cooed into the phone as her face appeared. “How’s everything?” She asked.

“On schedule.” Mitch reported.

“Evidence.” Talia prompted.

Quickly, he switched the back camera on so that she could see and pointed the phone at his dad and Stiles.

“They’re talking?” She asked.

“They’re flirting.”

She gasped in delight.

“Don’t rush your father.” She advised. “Go to the back of the car. I packed some nice treats for you and a brand new book. You should be set for the next hour.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He said with a salute, cutting the call as he looked over at Stiles and his dad to find them laughing with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to simplyn2deep who gave me the plot for a chapter 3

**Go, 3!**

Derek tried not to stare too much as they walked down the street with cups of ice cream in both their hands. But he really couldn’t help himself. He’d always known Stiles was nice to look at, but the man walking a few feet ahead was gorgeous and filled out. He couldn’t help wondering if Stiles had started gyming right after he left or if it was something he picked up along the way.

He couldn’t help wondering other things too. Like where Stiles was based at the moment. If he would come home more often now. What he did for a living. What happened to him when he left. Because Derek sure as hell didn’t know. For someone who’d grown up with him and shared everything with him, it had seemed too easy for Derek to go the rest of his life without knowing anything about Stiles. He could understand the sheriff not telling him anything, but Melisa? Scott? Even Erica had to have an idea.

Yet everyone had shrugged each time he asked, saying that Stiles told them nothing. This was their third time hanging out and Derek still hadn’t grown the balls to ask the big questions.

Until now.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Derek asked, trying to cringe, but he had to know. He had to confirm…

“You mean besides you?” Stiles asked, smiling around the spoon in his mouth.

“Oh. So we’re seeing each other, then?”

“I guess we are.”

Even as a smile crept on to Derek’s face, he couldn’t help realizing that Stiles hadn’t answered his question.

_____

Erica sat on a bench in the park, watching the pair over a newspaper with heavy sunglasses. In her pocket, her phone buzzed as she held the paper up and slipped it out.

“Report.” Mitch said.

“They’re eating ice cream.” Erica said. “And walking in the opposite direction of Derek’s car so I take it we’re going to be here for a while.” Then something occurred to her. “Remind me why I have to follow them again.”

“Because someone has to see what’s happening in real time and grandma won’t let me go alone.”

“Well, I’m not going to sit here and watch them flirt.”

“You are, unless you want me to tell that you’ve been in contact with Stiles for years.”

_Why, this little…_

“Mitch!”

“This is your fault anyway.” Mitch accused.

“How?”

“You’re the one who told me about dad’s “one, true love”.”

“Scott told you about him.”

“After you brought him up.”

Sighing heavily, Erica cut the call and looked around, spotting the moving pair. Mitch was right. This was her fault. Maybe, MAYBE, some day in the future, Erica would learn o keep her mouth shut.

_____

Derek watched Stiles drink up the last bit of his ice cream as he offered Stiles his half-eaten cup. Stiles laughed, shyly and took it, tossing his own cup and spoon into the nearest bin. Derek tried not to think too much about the fact that Stiles was going to use his spoon. They’d done that as kids, but he didn’t think _this_ Stiles would still do it.

“So,” Stiles began. “Mitch’s mom.”

He could see where Stiles was coming from. If the last two times they’d hung out were dates… _if_ this one was a date, then it was understandable that the two of them were trying to get a feel for where they were at, romantically. What was Derek’s problem was the fact that his own romantic baggage was Mitch’s mom. Thinking about it now, Derek wished he hadn’t mentioned her at all when he was trying to excuse naming Mitch after Stiles.

But what was he supposed to do? Tell Stiles the truth? Tell Stiles he’d been so overcome with grief and abandonment that he’d written down the first name that came to mind and it was Stiles’ full name?

“She’s not in the picture anymore.”

“Obviously.” Stiles said, watching him with attentive eyes.

“We never got married.” Derek said, hoping to close the conversation there and hoping that Stiles would take the hint. “It’s been years so you don’t have to worry about her.

Because there really was nothing to worry about. She’d been a lawyer and Derek was just fresh out of college when they’d been dating. After a few months, she was late on her period. She’d told Derek she was pregnant and that she didn’t want the baby.

 _“Please,”_ Derek had begged.

_“I’m not ready for a child. I don’t have the time.”_

_“We can move in with my parents.”_ Derek offered, willing to make anything work.

_“My practice is not in Beacon Hills, Derek.”_

_“Just for the nine months then.”_

_“Then what?”_ She asked. _“I’m not staying home for a child. I do not want a child.”_

_“Kara, please.”_

It wasn’t just a day’s conversation, but he had managed to talk her into it. She’d stayed home, taken her vitamins, gone to yoga, done everything she was supposed to do and seven months later, Derek had a baby boy.

At which point, Kara signed over all rights to the child and left.

Derek had been distraught. He hadn’t seen it coming. If anything, he’d expected some resistance from her or a few passive aggressive comments but she’d kept it all to herself. She’d borne him a child but that was all she was ever going to do.

“But you didn’t answer me.” Derek said. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“I’m not.” Stiles said and Derek frowned at the lie. “Not anymore.” Derek’s heart fluttered a little.

“What do you mean?” He asked, trying not to give away the fact that he’d seen Stiles kiss a man on the way out of a coffee shop the day after their first “date”.

“There was this guy from college.” Stiles explained, canning Derek’s empty ice cream cup. “We started dating two years ago. We were going to move in together.”

“What happened?” Derek asked, heart beating loudly in his chest.

“Honestly?” Stiles asked back. “You happened.”

“Me?” Derek stopped, taking Stiles by the hand to stop him.

“One date with you and I knew my feelings for him weren’t… enough.” Stiles said. “Not like I feel about you.”

“How do you feel about me?” Derek asked, stepping even closer.

“How do you feel about me?” Stiles asked back.

“I broke up with Tudor when I realized I was in love with you.” Derek confessed. And suddenly, a huge weight lifted from his chest and he exhaled loudly, coughing.

“Wha –what?” Stiles asked, shocked.

“Just before you left.” Derek said, pulling his breathing under control. “I was going to tell you but-”

“-but then I left.” Stiles said, taking Derek’s head between his hands. “You let me go.”

“You left me first.” Derek accused.

“Idiot.”

“Silly.”

Stiles kissed him. To keep his knees from buckling, Derek grabbed on to Stiles’ shirt.

_____

Erica unwound the scarf around her head when Stiles and Derek were properly facing away from her. She looked at her phone, wondering if they’d been strolling around the park for hours and was disappointed to note that it was barely thirty minutes since Mitch had called. Why was everything so slow and boring?

Someone sat beside her and she looked to find Isaac with a bag of chips and can of soda.

“Oh thank god.” She moved to take the chips but Isaac moved them out of her reach. “Gimme it.” She commanded.

“It’s my stake out snacks.” He explained. “I’ve been sent to relieve you. Mitch wants you back at HQ.”

“You mean his grandmother’s house?” Erica asked, snatching the chips from his grasp.

“Talia’s making dinner.” Isaac explained.

Erica narrowed her eyes at Isaac.

“You never indulge Mitch. If anything, you’re always bullying him.” She said. “What does he have on you?”

Isaac snorted.

“Like I’m going to tell you.”

Crunching a bunch of chips into her mouth, Erica stood just as Isaac stood with her. Looking at him in confusion, she was shocked to find him staring off into the distance. As she turned around as well, she caught sight of Stiles and Derek locked in a slowly, sensual kiss. Erica laughed.

“About time.” Isaac said, raising his unopened drink.

“It only took them thirty years, but okay.” She stated.

“Photo evidence.” Isaac said as he took out his phone to snap it. “If it’s this good this early, then maybe I don’t have to hang around after all.”

Feeling slighted that Isaac wasn’t going sit around wasting his time like she had, Erica reached over and smacked him on the back of the head.

_____

When Stiles pulled away, Derek continued to hold on, so he places his forehead on Derek’s letting them both breathe together.

“That was…”

“A lone time coming?” Derek offered, grinning like a fool.

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed. “We should do that more often.” He kissed Derek shortly again and placed his forehead back. “All the time.”

Derek agreed. He had Stiles back now. Neither of them was going to go away. Maybe they lived in different states, but they could work something out. Derek was sure they could.

“Is it weird that our friends always follow us around on dates?” Stiles asked, nodding over the park to where Isaac and Erica were standing with their phones held out. The moment they realized that Derek and Stiles were watching, they smiled back and waved, no shame or remorse, whatsoever.

“I have a feeling it’s mostly Mitch to blame.”

“He does seem hugely diabolical.” Stiles noted.

“Reminds me of someone when we were growing up.” Derek accused and Stiles inhaled at the implication.

“I beg your pardon. I was an angel.”

“Right.”Derek replied, kissing him again. They could fight about that later. But now, Derek just wanted to keep on kissing like oxygen was a luxury that they could afford to do without.


End file.
